


When Somebody You Love is Far Away, Your Family is Still Near

by baymaxivy



Series: The Lesson [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo dan Raphael, keduanya sama - sama memiliki kekasih yang terpisah antara ruang dan waktu. Mereka berdua terkadang saling mencurahkan hati mereka karena mereka sama - sama paham akan apa yang mereka rasakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Somebody You Love is Far Away, Your Family is Still Near

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline.

Michelangelo mengetuk pintu milik kakaknya tersebut. Jujur, Michelangelo biasanya tak akan mengetuk pintu dan hanya nyelonong begitu saja guna memasuki kamar Raphael tetapi karena kelihatannya Raphael sedang dalam  _mood_ tak ingin diganggu maka Michelangelo memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan kakaknya yang mudah marah tersebut.

"Mikey... Aku tahu itu kau. Masuk saja."

Suara milik Raphael terdengar jelas dan berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Michelangelo.  _Well_ , Michelangelo akhirnya benar - benar memutuskan untuk masuk karena ia telah memperoleh ijin dari sang empunya kamar. Michelangelo langsung menghadapkan dirinya di hadapan sang kakak.

"Uh, hei Raph! Kau mau melakukan sesuatu denganku?" Nada jahil terdengar jelas terucap dari mulut sang _prankster_ -hal tersebut jelas saja membuat Raphael memandangi Michelangelo dengan setengah sengit-.

"Mikey aku sedang tak mau untuk bermain." Sahut Raphael seraya menghela nafasnya.

Mona Lisa adalah sosok yang sedari tadi menganggu pikiran Raphael. Sosok itu telah berjanji akan mengunjungi Raphael pada waktu yang dekat. Raphael telah menanti sosok itu selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Tetapi, Mona Lisa sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ah ya, mungkin Mona Lisa tahu kalau dirinya hadir maka manusia di bumi akan heboh sehingga sang alien berwujud kadal tak mau menampakkan wujudnya di bumi ini. Michelangelo menyadari Raphael yang mulai melamun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu saudaranya tersebut.

" _Dude_? Adakah satu hal yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Apa terlihat begitu?" Sang kura - kura beriris _emerald_ menatap sosok adiknya dengan setengah ragu.

"Ekspresimu mirip seperti saat kau kehilangan Spike. Apakah ini soal Mona?" Kata Michelangelo seraya menatap kakaknya tersebut.

" _Yer rite_." kata Raphael masih dengan ekspresi ragunya. _  
_

"Uh, memang apa yang terjadi Raphie? Jangan bilang kau sudah putus dengannya." kata Michelangelo seraya membulatkan iris  _baby blue_ miliknya.

Raphael kemudian menepuk bahu adiknya tersebut seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi. Michelangelo memilih hanya mengangguk -menganggap dirinya dapat membantu sang kakak dalam mencurahkan isi hatinya. Mikey kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran khas yang dimilkinya.

"Ah! Aku tau! Kau rindu pada Mona?"

"Sekali lagi kau benar. Dia bilang dia akan berkunjung tapi kenapa ia tak lekas menunjukkan dirinya?" kata Raphael masih dengan ekspresi sendu. _  
_

"Wow!Wow! Raph janganlah terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Kau tahu? Aku juga rindu pada Renet. Dia juga berjanji akan datang bukan?" kata Michelangelo yang justru bergantian mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Derita kita ya memiliki orang yang kita cintai di tempat yang lain. _Fearless_ dan Donnie sih enak, yang mereka cintai ada di bumi juga." kata Raphael seraya mendengus.

" _Well,_ Raphie kalau kau mau bersendu ria dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu!" kata Mikey dengan nada  _exicted._

"Tapi, kau harus mengejarku dulu!" Sambung Mikey yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari dari hadapan Raphael.

" _Shut up ya, Mikey_!" kata Raph seraya mengejar adiknya tersebut.

Setidaknya kehadiran Michelangelo membuat Raphael menjadi terhubur. Bagaimanapun, mereka mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain jadi baginya apa yang dilakukan Michelangelo adalah upaya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang sedang menerpa hati mereka. _Well_ , terkadang memang kita dibuat merindu dan bersendu ria ketika orang yang kita cintai -atau sebut saja kekasih- tak berada di dekat kita namun percayalah bahwa keluargamu tetap berada bersamamu kapan saja untuk menghiburmu.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...I dunno why but i decided to make some fic from the pairing which can be canon in 2k12 verse. Well, I might be writing tcest too... but I'll more focused in brotherly bonding in this verse. As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed~ :D


End file.
